


Monologue

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Adam drank. Maybe a little too much.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 14





	Monologue

Adam was walking in a deserted park in the middle of the night. Amanda, Scott and him had spent the evening in a bar and the young man had been drinking a lot.  
Lawrence was to pick him up in a few minutes so he decided to wait sitting on a bench.  
Next to it was standing a person, who ignored him when he arrived.  
Adam looked at him and, despite his blurred vision, he could see a tall and rather massive man.  
"Hey !"Greeted Adam.  
He waited a few seconds, but no answer came.  
"Hello !" Say Adam again.  
The man didn't seem ready to speak, as an awkward silence settled between the two.  
"Alright, I see..."  
Adam looked at the sky for a moment, but the discomfort of the situation forced him to speak again.  
"You may not be very talkative ... Don't worry, I understand. I can speak for both of us if you want. I may be a little drunk but I don't bite. Anyway, I'm not going to piss you off for a long time. My boyfriend must pick me up in no time.  
Oh, yeah, you have nothing against gays? "  
Not surprisingly, the question remained unanswered.  
"Hum... I take that for a yes."  
His head turned to the stranger again.  
"He's a doctor you know! He saved many lives! His colleagues say he's one of the best surgeons in the country !"  
His voice was filled with admiration.  
"His name is Lawrence. Lawrence Gordon. I would like to ask what's your name, but I guess you won't answer me."  
And he was right. Adam sighed and resumed.  
"Obviously ... He should be here soon. He's just taking longer to arrive because of his disability. In short, he saved my life. He's a hero. A fucking hero.  
Tsss ... I'm a little shit next to him. He is the bravest person I know.  
I don't deserve him... Have you ever loved someone so much that you felt like you lost your world when they are not here ? Why am I asking since you won't answer me. I hope you find someone like that anyway.  
Someone who will make you feel important, loved, like you're something.  
Someone who..."  
Adam stopped talking when a bird landed on the head of the other man who had no reaction.  
The young man approached him and touched his arm. It was hard and cold.  
Upon closer examination of the stranger, he realized with shame that "the man" was actually a statue.  
He felt ridiculous, but luckily no one was there to witness the scene.  
"Adam !"  
Lawrence's voice alerted him and he rushed to meet him.  
"What were you doing ?" Asked the newcomer.  
Adam turned his head towards the statue then focused on Lawrence.  
"Oh, not much. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life. As usual what."  
Lawrence smiled at him and kissed him.  
"Come on, we're going home."

**Author's Note:**

> The writting prompt : https://writingprompts365.tumblr.com/post/613150898999459840/a-character-has-a-long-conversation-with-a-statue
> 
> Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620117509794824192/monologue-arrow25-saw-movies-archive-of-our


End file.
